Optical coherence tomography (OCT) is an ocular imaging technique used in clinical ophthalmological care. OCT uses a broad-bandwidth light source to generate cross-sectional, sub-surface images of the eye. There are many commercially available OCT devices. The different OCT devices provide a wide variety of options in terms of cost, scan protocols, image processing, and presentation. However, the diversity in devices can present challenges when comparing images generated by different devices, as the ocular images generated by the different devices show variations unique to the devices, rather than to the imaged eye.
Signal normalization techniques are described, for example, in Ishikawa et al., “High Dynamic Range Imaging Concept-Based Signal Enhancement Method Reduced the Optical Coherence Tomography Measurement Variability,” IONS, 54(1):836-841 (2013); Chen et al., “Signal Normalization Reduces Systemic Measurement Differences Between Spectral-Domain Optical Coherence Tomography Devices,” IOVS, 54(12):7317-7322 (2013); Chen et al., “Individual A-Scan Signal Normalization Between Two Spectral Domain Optical Coherence Tomography Devices,” IOVS, 54(5):3463-3471 (2013); and WO 2011/063220.
There is a need in the art for methods of normalizing images of generated from different OCT devices. The present invention satisfies this need.